De Drakentemmer
by Avana65
Summary: Over Charlie's grote liefde. Oneshot voor de Griffoendor Challenge op HPF. AU Tijdens GoF


**De Drakentemmer**

Lange vuurpluimen laaien op en tekenen de bomen langs de bosrand af tegen de zwarte hemel. Tientallen mannen rennen schreeuwend om hem heen en hij kijkt waar hij het meest nodig is.

"Allemaal tegelijk trekken. Op drie!"

IJzeren kettingen ratelen maar het geluid wordt onmiddellijk overstemd door een oorverdovend gebrul.

"Charlie! Hierheen! We komen iemand te kort," schreeuwt een van de mannen.

Charlie rent langs de binnenkant van de houten omheining naar de plaats waar zes tovenaars proberen een gigantische zwarte draak in bedwang te krijgen. Adrenaline stroomt als hete lava door zijn bloed als hij probeert één van de kettingen te pakken te krijgen, die bevestigd zijn aan de dikke leren riem om de nek van de Hongaarse Hoornstaart. Charlie trekt uit alle macht terwijl de draak steigert en woest met zijn kop heen en weer zwaait. Diens ogen puilen uit van woede en hij krijst jammerend en schril.

"Het lukt niet!" schreeuwt Luke die naast hem aan een ketting trekt, "Lamstralen! Ik tel tot drie!"

Charlie trekt zijn toverstok en roept gelijk met de anderen 'Paralitis'. Op het moment dat hij achteruit springt, wankelt de Hoornstaart en valt met een enorme dreun op de grond, onmiddellijk gevolgd door drie andere draken. Samen met zijn collega's zorgt hij ervoor dat alle draken veilig vastgeketend worden aan de ijzeren pennen in de grond.

Dan maakt hij een praatje met Hagrid die achter de omheining staat met een vrouw in wie Charlie tot zijn verontwaardiging het schoolhoofd van Bauxbatons herkent.

Als hij een half uur later naar het tentenkamp loopt, denkt hij aan Harry Potter die in het Toverschool Toernooi de eer van Zweinstein en die van Griffoendor moet verdedigen. Hij verbleekt bij de gedachte aan zijn moeder als Harry op de ziekenzaal _– of erger –_ terecht zou komen.

_Als hij maar niet die Hoornstaart krijgt._

Bij zijn tent gekomen, trekt hij zijn laarzen uit en laat zich dan kreunend van vermoeidheid op zijn matras vallen. Zijn gedachten glijden van Harry, via de zwarte draak naar de andere drie en blijven hangen bij zijn favoriet.

**o0o o0o o0o**

_Vol jaloers ontzag keek Charlie toe hoe Bill de eigenaar werd van een toverstok - eenentwintig komma zes centimeter, Esdoorn met een kern van Eenhoornhaar._

_Charlie was negen jaar – "bijna tien hoor," zei hij steeds want hij wilde niet bij de kleintjes horen – en was erg trots dat hij aan het eind van de zomervakantie als enige mee mocht naar Londen met zijn moeder en zijn oudste broer, die 1 september voor het eerst naar Zweinstein zou gaan._

_Was hij maar alvast elf jaar, dacht hij toen ze de winkel verlieten. Twee jaar leek nog een eeuwigheid te duren. Een beetje somber liep hij achter moeder en Bill aan._

_"Kom je, Charlie?" vroeg moeder. Ze hield de deur open van __Klieder & Vlek, een boekenwinkel en Charlie zuchtte terwijl hij haar passeerde. Ze woelde even door zijn haar: "Als we hier klaar zijn, gaan we naar Fanielje om een ijsje, oké?"_

_Hij glimlachte scheef en knikte. Terwijl moeder en Bill de schoolboeken bestelde, slenterde hij langs de schappen met boeken. Percy zou het hier geweldig vinden maar hij interesseerde zich nauwelijks voor boeken. Hij speelde liever buiten in de tuin; stoeien met Bill, de kabouters achterna zitten, de kippen voeren of vanachter een stapel kratten steentjes tegen het raam van Percy gooien als die op zijn kamertje zit te lezen._

_Aan het einde van een schap boeken met titels als __Magische kooktechnieken en __Hoe laat je je naalden het beste tikken stond een tafeltje waarop een stapel boeken lag. Eén van de boeken stond rechtop tentoongesteld en iets in de afbeelding op de kaft lokte hem, ook al kon hij nog niet zien was het was. Hij liep er op af en bleef twee meter van het tafeltje gefascineerd staan kijken._

_De kaft leek van rood leer en zag er zacht en soepel uit. Zijn vingers jeukten om het aan te raken. Midden in het ronde passe partout op de voorkant zag Charlie het meest fantastische wezen dat hij ooit gezien had. Het had gladde, vuurrode schubben en rond de muil staken allemaal gouden stekels, die zelfs vanaf waar hij stond, leken te glanzen. Uitpuilende ogen keken Charlie doordringend en waakzaam aan terwijl het een felrood ei met gouden spikkels voor zich hield. Een vrouwtje waarschijnlijk, dacht Charlie vol ontzag._

_Ze keek van het ei naar Charlie terwijl er een kleine paddenstoelvormige vuurbal uit haar neusgaten spoot. De vlammen likte aan de goudkleurige letters boven haar kop, zonder ze te verbranden. __Mythen en Legenden over de Chinese Zenger door__Xian Ta was er te lezen._

_Charlie keek ademloos hoe de draak telkens opnieuw naar het ei in haar poot keek en dan een waarschuwende vuurbal uitspoot. Het herinnerde hem aan de keer dat moeder drie jongens van hun erf had gestuurd, die hem aan het schoppen waren._

_Hij schrok op van een hand op zijn schouder. "We zijn klaar, Charlie. Ga je mee naar Fanielje?" glimlachte moeder._

_Toen ze zich omdraaide om terug te lopen, greep hij haar hand en trok haar dichter naar dat betoverende boek._

_"Mama, mag ik alsjeblieft dit boek hebben? Alsjeblieft?" Hij keek haar smekend aan en zag dat ze op het punt stond haar hoofd te schudden._

_"Toe mama, dan hoef ik geen ijsje. En … en dan hoef ik ook geen verjaardagscadeautje! En geen kerstcadeaus! Alsjeblieft?" vroeg hij dringend._

_Haar blauwe ogen hielden zijn blik vast en hij hield zijn adem in terwijl hij nerveus zijn vingers met elkaar verstrengelde. __Oh alsjeblieft Merlijn, ik wil het zo graag, alsjeblieft, zorg dat ze ja zegt._

_Hij wist niet wat ze in zijn ogen las, maar na een eeuwigheid verzachtte haar blik. Een klein pufje ontsnapte aan zijn lippen._

_"Geen ijsje hé?" vroeg ze plagend, "dan moet je het wel heel graag willen."_

_Heftig knikkend keek hij haar vol verwachting aan. En terwijl ze weer door zijn haren woelde, zuchtte ze: "Nou vooruit. Maar dan moeten we natuurlijk ook nog iets voor de anderen meenemen."_

_Haar laatste woorden klonken gesmoord doordat twee armen zich om haar middel knelde en een klein stemmetje 'Dank je mama' in haar mantel fluisterde._

**o0o o0o o0o**

Een oorverdovend applaus klinkt van de tribunes en wedijvert met de stem van Ludo Bazuyn.

"Niet te geloven! Echt niet te geloven! Onze jongste kampioen heeft het snelst zijn ei te pakken!"

Opgelucht dat Harry het er zo goed vanaf gebracht heeft, rent Charlie achter zijn collega's aan de drakenkooi in om de Hongaarse Hoornstaart te verlammen. Nu Harry het gouden ei heeft weggekaapt, is ze extra alert.

Charlie kan het haar niet kwalijk nemen. Zeker niet als je nagaat wat er met de eieren van de Chinese Zenger gebeurd is. Hij weet dat hij het Kruml niet kan verwijten dat hij een Bijziendheidsbezwering heeft gebruikt maar hij verwijt het wel de organisatie dat ze er blijkbaar geen probleem mee hebben om een aantal drakeneieren op te offeren voor een sportevenement.

Terwijl de tribunes langzaam beginnen leeg te stromen, knijpt Charlie even zijn ogen dicht en ziet weer de waakzame blik en de beschermende greep van een klauw om een goudgespikkeld felrood ei. De Chinese Zenger! Zijn eerste en grote liefde.

Vanaf het moment dat ze destijds waren thuisgekomen, had Charlie als gehypnotiseerd met zijn neus in het boek gezeten. Zelfs als Bill hem plagend Percy noemde, haalde hij alleen maar zijn schouders op zonder Bill ook maar een blik waardig te gunnen.

Charlie wil er heel wat om verwedden dat zijn moeder er in de loop der jaren vaak genoeg spijt van heeft gehad dat ze voor zijn smekende blik door de knieën is gegaan. Dat is iets dat ze, zonder het overigens te weten, gemeen heeft met Tops.

Hij zucht even terwijl hij automatisch de andere tovenaars helpt de Hoornstaart te ketenen en klaar te maken voor vervoer.

Nymphadora Tops, zijn tweede grote liefde. Al mag hij haar natuurlijk alleen bij heel speciale gelegenheden bij haar voornaam noemen en die zijn er niet zo erg veel geweest in de drie jaar dat ze samen zijn, denkt hij geamuseerd.

Tops die hem vorige week een ultimatum heeft gesteld dat er eigenlijk op neer komt dat hij moet kiezen tussen haar of Roemenië. Aangezien ze zelf net door het Ministerie is aangesteld als Schouwer, vindt ze het logisch dat hij werk gaat zoeken in Engeland. Zijn hele familie woont er tenslotte, redeneert ze.

Maar Charlie wil niet weg uit Roemenië. Hij houdt van zijn werk in het drakenreservaat. Hij heeft erg geboft met zijn collega's en heeft een zwak gekregen voor het land waar hij sinds een paar jaar woont. Hij houdt van de verscheidenheid van culturen en de mensen maar het meest houdt hij van de ongerepte natuur die zo afwisselend is. Nog steeds kan hij 's morgens als hij naar buiten stapt vol ontzag opkijken naar de Karpaten; het blijft bijzonder om zo dicht bij een bergketen te wonen en werken.

De afstand is echter niet de werkelijke reden achter Tops' ultimatum. Charlie weet dat het angst is. Ze heeft zijn passie voor draken nooit begrepen en is om onverklaarbare redenen veel banger voor één van de draken die hij verzorgt dan voor tien duistere tovenaars. Charlie snapt het niet en vindt het ergens een beetje hypocriet; hij vraagt haar toch ook niet haar werk op te geven.

En wat betreft haar andere argument; gedachten aan later, aan een gezin en kinderen lijken nog een eeuwigheid weg. Charlie weet niet eens of hij überhaupt wel kinderen wil. Hij is nog hartstikke jong en vindt het heerlijk om niet aan huis en haard gebonden te zijn hoeveel hij ook om Tops geeft. Misschien is dat ergens ook wel de reden waarom hij het blijft uitstellen om haar aan zijn familie voor te stellen. Als zijn moeder zou weten dat hij een relatie heeft, zou ze hem net als Tops onder druk zetten om Roemenië te verlaten.

Als alle ketenen bevestigd zijn, leggen de drakenoppassers de eieren op een deken. Charlie kijkt omhoog en zijn blik glijdt over twee meisjes die op de tribune zijn achtergebleven. Zesde- of zevendejaars Ravenklauwen, denk hij. Eén blond, één met bruine krullen. De ondergaande zon kleurt het blonde haar roze en Charlie's hart slaat onwillekeurig een keer over.

Als hij zich omdraait om de anderen te volgen, ziet hij Luke opgewonden terug komen lopen.

"Charlie, kom mee, één van de Zenger-eieren is aan het uitkomen!"

Als Charlie's hart harder begint te kloppen dan het ooit voor enig ander fabelachtig of menselijk wezen geklopt heeft, weet hij welke keuze hij moet maken. Zíj is zijn grote liefde, die magnifieke Chinese Zenger met haar prachtige Griffoendorkleuren, en als hij Tops niet vrij laat, doet hij haar onrecht aan. Dan onthoudt hij haar de kans om iemand te vinden die haar zíjn grote liefde vindt.

Terwijl hij Luke volgt, besluit Charlie om Tops diezelfde avond antwoord te geven.


End file.
